Almost Love
by arsenicdiamonds
Summary: Latula and Mituna bang while Kankri convinces himself he's a celibate. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, the timing is just bad. It's really not his fault, you know that, but the blush rises to your face anyways, tinting your cheeks teal. He whimpers softly, kicking away the skateboard by your feet and reaching out for you, hoping to be held. He presses himself onto you and rocks his hips, and you can feel the heat coming off of him, you can feel how much he wants you. But sometimes the timing is bad.

Kankri stands in front of you, lips pressed tight, eyes open wide. His face is flushed as bright as his sweater, and his breath comes out in quick nervous bursts of air. " I-I don't mean to offend but your matesprit seems a bit, um, you should probably see to him. We can ah, we can talk later at a less inconvenient time, in more depth about how great our friendship is now that we have decided to keep things between us platonic and I can appreciate so much more how good of a friend you are without red feeling clouding my judgement and causing hardship in my decision to remain celibate." His voice squeaks at the last word. A drop of sweat trails down his face and his eyes flit over to yours.

Your heart aches for this boy. You know there is so much that he's left unsaid, things he would never say for fear of offending, but what hurts you the most are what he says when he lies to himself. And you want to console him, lord you would love to, heavens know how much you felt for him, still feel for him. But someone else needs you now. Mituna gets frantic.

"latula why are we here just come COME ALREADY please latula come on don't stay here fuck me FUCK ME let's go!"

He presses his face against your chest and begins to kiss you, always in two's. Two quick pecks and a pause; two deep, sucking kisses. The fabric of your clothes is darkened after each kiss and you can feel your skin becoming moist. Your knees get weak, and you know you have to get somewhere private, and soon.

"kankri, I –oh! Mituna just wait a bit babe—kankri I'm really sorry, Mituna and I need to go...do something.."

Your sentence falls weakly. His shoulders slump. Barely audible, he whispers, "I understand, you two have matters that you need to attend to privately, it's completely understandable."

And as much as you would have loved for him to shut up in any other situation, his silence cuts you now. Mituna pulls you out of your stupor when he bites the very tip of your breast, just hard enough to cause a prick of pain. You glance down at your lover and see his eyes full of need. You glance up at your friend and see the same thing. These two boys who've been your everything for as long as you can remember. You can't just leave Kankri like this. And so you decide, in that split second, knowing full well there would be consequences and not caring a bit. You've made up your mind.

"Kankri listen." Your face burns with embarrassment. "Do you maybe want to join us? I mean I know you're celibate and that's rad, that's what you chose, but.. do you, um, do you want to just be with us?"

He looks down in embarrassment, perfectly reflecting every shame that's running through your mind, and he catches you completely off guard when he nods his head just once, mumbling a quiet yes. He looks up again and you can see in his face that with every fibre of his being he meant it. His eyes tell you, "yes Latula."

You follow kankri to his hive, the closest one around, kissing Mituna so keep him sedated until you get somewhere private. He whines but lets you lead him along. On the way you think, you've never been so embarrassed in your life. You think, you've never been so exited.


	2. Chapter 2

2

You follow Kankri to his hive, the closest one around, kissing Mituna to keep him sedated until you get somewhere private. He whines but lets you lead him along. On the way you think, you've never been so embarrassed in your life. On the way you think, you've never been so exited. You feel fingers brush gently up against yours and taken aback, you let your eyes dart away from Mituna. Kankri walks alongside you, head down so low his chin rests against his chest, flushed so red he could have faked being part of his sweater. His brows furrowed in the most self conscious way, you die a bit wondering how he must feel, heart fluttering when he pulls a bit of his lip under his teeth, reclining into himself even more. Does he feel embarrassed or excited? Is he anticipating or ashamed? Mituna pulls your face back towards himself and breaks you away from your thoughts.

After the agonizing walk you reach an enclave, too hazy to recognize specific details, drunk on kisses and gropes. Nothing is clear enough for you care, you just know it's private here, and right now private is good. The fear of being witnessed erased, you let your desires take charge and with a new energy you press your mouth onto Mituna's. The moans loud onto your tongue and you can feel the heat of his breath mingle with yours.

It's your turn to be needy now, and you claw at his collar, fingers finding their way behind his neck and tugging down the zipper that kept his skin covered. Halfway down and you feel it get stuck, and whine. Bringing your hands back to the front of his collar you yank the cloth down, exposing his collar. Your mouth leaves his and you suck on his skin, swinging your leg over his lap for comfort. You pepper kisses, leaving light mustard marks on his grey skin, but soon there's nowhere new for you to explore. You can't pull down the zipper. You can't get the rest of his body.

A primal snarl escapes your throat, and you reach for the zipper on Mituna's back again only to find you are unable to tug it down any further. Mituna's face is bright now, flushed with lust and slick with sweat. He pants your name.

"Latula come _on_."

"I, I'm trying babe hold-ah!"

He grinds his now very noticeable bulge right onto you in a frustrated, impatient motion, and you feel yourself shiver.

"I said hold _on_."

You find your focus slipping, as you reciprocate his movement, grinding up against him and matching his speed. You can feel Mituna's wetness through the fabric of both your clothing. Your own hips have become a thousand times more sensitive, and it's no longer just Mituna who's become noticeable. You shift your weight so that your newly unsheathed self can press against him in a more comfortable fashion, but the fabric in between you is uncomfortable. Desperate, you reach over again and make another futile attempt to tug down the zipper, cussing at your failure. Just as you're about to rip the entire thing off, you feel another pair of hands.

_Kankri_.

"L-let me, uhm, i-in all honesty I think that given your current situation and preoccupation that it would be ideal if I were to unzip Mituna's top, seeing as you are not in a position to comfortable be able to do so yourself and I volunteer to be of assistance if and when the time comes for you to also remove...your...t-top."

He swallowes. You almost forgot he was even there! You wonder how you look to him right now, sweating and flushed, moaning a name that isn't his. You wish you never found out he loved you. Maybe it would have hurt less to love someone else.

Kankri's fingers reach over, his entire hand shaking, and in one swift movement he tugs the zipper down Mituna's back. You frantically try to slip him out of his outfit, a difficult task as he ignores your movements and tries kissing you instead. The cloth clings to his body even though the zip is undone, stuck to his skin with sweat. You roll one sleeve off successfully before he grabs your hands and forces them onto his bulge. You can feel the heat and how the movements don't stop and the desperate writhing and bucking as he moans your name. You lose yourself for a moment as your own need clouds your thoughts. You can't feel him like this either! You finally got His zipper down and the idiot won't let you roll down his other sleeve! But even now, you would rather bear the minor discomfort, and keep feeling how much he wants you.


End file.
